List of transportation forms
The following is a list of forms, methods, and devices for transportation used in the show and accompanying promotional material, merchandise,etc. Items that appear in multiple mediums are listed only once in the topmost section that relates to them. Depiction in the series Ponies and other animals travel in the series through their natural and magical means: walking, running, jumping, trotting, hopping, teleporting, hovering in a magic bubble, flying, swimming, etc. Air Lighter-than-air *"Twilight Sparkle's Twinkling Balloon", the hot-air balloon in the My Little Pony theme song, Fall Weather Friends, Sonic Rainboom, Party of One, The Return of Harmony Part 2, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Wonderbolts Academy, Spike at Your Service, Magical Mystery Cure, Cover RI-A of comic book Issue #2, the toys, the Comic Con 2011 poster, one or more promotional images, show, toy, and Tesco commercials, and the WeLoveFine merchandise designs Flight of the Ponies and Around the World *'Air Yacht (semi-rigid airship)' and its model counterpart in Sweet and Elite, the Season 2 poster, and Apple Family Reunion. *'Metal-clad Blimp (non-rigid airship) '''used by three members of Apple family in Apple Family Reunion. *'Party balloons''' in Griffon the Brush Off and It's About Time *'Rotor-propelled' flying contraption in Griffon the Brush Off lifted by party balloons Heavier-than-air *Pegasus-drawn chariot that carries Twilight Sparkle and Spike in Friendship is Magic, Part 1, Princess Luna in Luna Eclipsed and Princess Celestia in Swarm of the Century and Keep Calm and Flutter On *'Hang glider' from Call of the Cutie and The Cutie Pox *Tank's magic helicopter rotor in May the Best Pet Win!, Just for Sidekicks, page 3 of comic book Issue #1, the season two poster, Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game, and the WeLoveFine merchandise designs Tank is Best Pet, Dash and Tank, Ponies with Pets, and RD Mare Of The Sky *Jet Set's cutie mark of three jets in Sweet and Elite and Hearth's Warming Eve Land Drawn *'Railway train' drawn by Earth ponies See also the section rail below. *'Cart' from the My Little Pony theme song, The Ticket Master Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, Winter Wrap Up, Feeling Pinkie Keen, Green Isn't Your Color, Over a Barrel, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Party of One, The Return of Harmony Part 1, The Return of Harmony Part 2, Lesson Zero, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Secret of My Excess, Family Appreciation Day, The Last Roundup, Hearts and Hooves Day, A Friend in Deed, Putting Your Hoof Down, possibly Ponyville Confidential, the toys, Adventures in Ponyville and possibly Discover the Difference, and the WeLoveFine merchandise design Strength *The chariot in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and Adventures in Ponyville *'Carriage' from Friendship is Magic, part 2, Swarm of the Century, Green Isn't Your Color, Over a Barrel, The Best Night Ever, Luna Eclipsed, Sisterhooves Social, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Family Appreciation Day, The Last Roundup, Putting Your Hoof Down, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, the toys, Castle Creator, and The Hub's Canterlot Castle site *'Trailer' from Boast Busters and Feeling Pinkie Keen *'Wagon' from The Show Stoppers, A Dog and Pony Show, Over a Barrel, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Owl's Well That Ends Well, possibly The Return of Harmony Part 1, The Return of Harmony Part 2 in flashback, Luna Eclipsed, Family Appreciation Day, A Friend in Deed, Putting Your Hoof Down, possibly Ponyville Confidential, Too Many Pinkie Pies, the toys, possibly Discover the Difference *'Baby carriage' from The Ticket Master and The Mysterious Mare Do Well *Photo Finish's litter from Green Isn't Your Color *Four-wheeled platform from Baby Cakes and MMMystery on the Friendship Express Self-propelled *'Ice skates' from Winter Wrap Up and Hastings exclusive Cover RE of comic book Issue #2 *'Roller skates' from Call of the Cutie, The Show Stoppers, a FashionPlaytes merchandise design, and a piece of Italian merchandise *'Wheelchair' from Feeling Pinkie Keen, A Bird in the Hoof, and Read It and Weep *Scootaloo's scooter from The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Cutie Pox, Secret of My Excess, an episode of season three, the first two pages of the German magazine comic Apple Blooms großes Abenteuer, and the formerly-available WeLoveFine merchandise design Scootaloo Chicken Winona *'Zip-line' from The Cutie Mark Chronicles *Flim and Flam's Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 from The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, propelled by magic. Also featured in the WeLoveFine design "Daring Do" *'Float' from One Bad Apple Continuous tread *'Tank' mentioned in Suited For Success and May the Best Pet Win! *'Construction crane' from The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rail *Rail tracks from Over a Barrel, the My Little Pony theme song, Sweet and Elite, Hearth's Warming Eve, Family Appreciation Day, The Last Roundup, It's About Time, MMMystery on the Friendship Express, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, The Crystal Empire - Part 1, The Crystal Empire - Part 2, One Bad Apple, the toys, the Season 2 and Equestria map posters, the printables Friendship Express Train™ Maze, luggage tags, and All Aboard the Friendship Express Train, one and more promotional images, the front and back cover of the DVD The Friendship Express, Treehouse TV's Canadian My Little Pony Friendship Express Train Contest site, a toy commercial, and the WeLoveFine merchandise design Equestria Map *'Train', both pulled by Earth ponies in Over a Barrel, and engine-piloted in Family Appreciation Day and when using the design of the Friendship Express. The Friendship Express usually includes "Sweetie Belle's Ice Cream Train Car" and "Fluttershy's Nursery Train Car", and is depicted in the My Little Pony theme song, Hearth's Warming Eve, The Last Roundup, It's About Time, MMMystery on the Friendship Express, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, The Crystal Empire - Part 1, The Crystal Empire - Part 2, One Bad Apple, another episode of season three, Cover B of comic book Issue #3, the toys, the Season 2 poster, the printables Friendship Express Train™ Maze, Cheerilee and Big Mac, luggage tags, and All Aboard the Friendship Express Train, one and more promotional images, the front and back cover of the DVD The Friendship Express, Treehouse TV's Canadian My Little Pony Friendship Express Train Contest site, a toy commercial *'Handcar' from The Last Roundup *'Minecart' from A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Seafaring *Sailing ship silhouette in May the Best Pet Win! and from the Equestria map poster and the WeLoveFine merchandise design Equestria Map *Toy block bearing image of a sailboat in Baby Cakes *Toy ship in Baby Cakes and A Friend in Deed *Inflatable rowboat from Baby Cakes and Too Many Pinkie Pies *Timber raft from Dragon Quest *Newspaper boat from Ponyville Confidential Other depictions Commercials *Silver Surfer's surfboard from a Hub commercial *Santa's sleigh from Boomerang's British Make it a My Little Pony Christmas site and commercial *'Motor vehicle' from 6v Mini Quad, toy and Hub commercials WeLoveFine merchandise *F/A-18 Hornet fighter jet from "Exceed the Speed" *'Hot air balloon', Jetpack, rocket, and mechanical wings from "Seampunk Ponies", "Steampunk Buddies", "Steampunk Dash", and "Engineered Alicorn". *'Train engine car' from "Daring Do" Other merchandise *Apple-turned-'sleigh' from the last page of the Sparkle World magazine story Winter Wonderland! *'Snowboard' from Hastings exclusive Cover RE of comic book Issue #1 *Applejack's truck *Twilight Sparkle's car *'Trike' from the toys and the merchandise Trike with Handle *Pinkie Pie's unicycle from the first and last pages of a German magazine comic *'Water slide' from the last page of a German magazine comic *Banana boat from the last four pages of the German magazine comic Apple Blooms großes Abenteuer Category:Lists